


Occupied

by NicoleNostalgia



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Light BDSM, Smut with a Side of Cute, Submissive Barry, smutty drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoleNostalgia/pseuds/NicoleNostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawna and Lisa want to discuss what movie they should see for date night, but Barry's too preoccupied to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupied

"We should go to a movie or something," Shawna said, shrugging her jacket off her shoulders and tossing it on top of the dresser.

"Sounds good to me." Lisa watched Shawna flop down on the bed. "I do need to finish with this first, though."

A smirk formed on Shawna's face and a whimper came from the figure curled over in Lisa's lap. Reaching out, Shawna gently tilted Barry's chin up and admired his kiss-swollen lips. Her fingers brushed down over his neck and the pattern of dark marks along the side. "What movie should we see?" she asked Lisa, grinning when Barry huffed at the continued topic.

Stroking the length of his cock at a measured, teasing pace, Lisa pulled him closer, back flush to her chest. "I don't know what's on," Lisa answered, smiling with a degree of smugness as Barry whined out her name. "Shh, I've got you," she purred and lipped at his earlobe.

Sitting up and pulling open the bedside drawer, Shawna seemed to weigh the options, fumbling around in the drawer for something. After a moment she decided and stated, "We'll just have a movie night here, then. Watch some shitty sci-fi and eat popcorn." She closed the drawer, a bottle of lube in hand, and held it up to Barry's gaze.

Barry dropped his head back against Lisa's shoulder, thighs spreading as he softly begged, "Please."

"Date night or with the others? You know Hartley won't shut up if you suggest a movie he doesn't like," Lisa said, shaking her head at the memories. She thumbed over the head of Barry's cock; he moaned out a swear.

Coating her fingers in lube, Shawna slipped a hand under Barry and rubbed the pad of her finger against his entrance. "Date night, definitely. That way if we get bored we can fuck." She pressed her finger inside with a degree of caution, taking her time to get to the knuckle and then pulling it back out. Barry groaned at the emptiness, the words falling from his lips pleading her to continue.

Shawna slicked up her fingers once more and easily slid her finger inside, earning a gasp of her name. "Don't worry, you're a part of the date night too," she taunted, curling her finger inside of him in just the right way to make him arch away from Lisa and slur out a list of curses.

"Now I think we're just being cruel," Lisa murmured against his neck. "What's wrong, sweetheart? What do you want?"

"I wanna cum," he groaned, fingers tightening their grip on Lisa's thighs. He rolled his hips into the feeling as Shawna pushed a second finger inside of him.

A grin split Lisa's face and she chuckled, taking a moment to admire the chill bumps that passed over his skin before saying, "I thought the agreement was that you have one more hour to wait and, if you can, you get a nice reward."

"Yeah, if you cave now you get nothing," Shawna said and Barry whined. "So, what do you say?" she asked, leaning in the press their lips together. She pulled back, gazing into his dark, wanting eyes, and said, "Are you gonna give it a shot?"

Barry writhed a moment, stilled himself, and took a deep breath. Then, looking a little more determined than before, nodded.


End file.
